Pontypandy Fire Station
Pontypandy Fire Station refers to the town's fire station where the Firefighters of the town work. In Heroes of the Storm, it was rebulit with a new and modern outlook. The new fire station now has four vehicle bays and can hold up to 5 fire engines. The Station * Main Room: This room contains a cooker, a table with 6 chairs, a fire exit, 2 sliding poles, door to the balcony, a water dispenser, 2 sofas and a television. It also has blue checkered carpets and wooden flooring * Control Room: The control room/office has a desk with a chair, a computer, a phone and a lamp. There is also a control area with a headset, a touchscreen data system, a large screen and many photos, certificates and trophies, and the famous red button for the Bell and Alert alarm * Garage: This is where Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Hydrus and Phoenix are parked between missions. There are also lockers which 1 contains 2 rolls of training hoses, nozzles, jaws of life and a stair chair and the others containing the firefighters personal belongings. There is also a helmet shelve with the firefighters turnout gear underneath, various safety and instruction posters. * Training Tower: The training tower is used for the firefighters to practice certain emergencies which they might come across. * Smoke training room: The smoke training room is a small dark room connected to the training tower for the firefighters to do their BA training * Backyard: The backyard is where the firefighters do their training and is where the 4 main outlets for hose training are located, off which 3 contain water and 1 containing sticky foam. * Balcony: '''The balcony is where the fire station flag is raised every day. * '''Briefing room: '''The briefing room is where the firefighters are briefed of training or certain situations Firefighters * Chief Fire Officer Boyce (Various visits since The Great Fire of Pontypandy) * Station Officer Steele (Senior Officer in charge) * Fireman Sam * Elvis Cridlington * Penny Morris (Full Time Since 2003) * Arnold McKinley (Since Heroes of the Storm) * Ellie Phillips (Since Heroes of the Storm) * Auxiliary Fireman Trevor Evans (Original Series only) Vehicles The vehicles at the Fire Station include: *Jupiter (Aerial Ladder Combined Fire Engine) - Driven by Fireman Sam and occasionally Elvis Cridlington, Penny Morris, Ellie Phillips, Station Officer Steele or Chief Fire Officer Boyce *Venus (Rescue Tender) - Driven by Penny Morris and occasionally the rest of the crew *Mercury (Quad Bike) - Driven by Fireman Sam, Station Officer Steele or Elvis Cridlington *Hydrus (Offroad and Water Rescue Vehicle) - Driven by Fireman Sam *Phoenix (Crane) - Driven by Ellie Phillips or Penny Morris. *Mobile Control Unit (Used when the station was being rebuilt). Fire station Dog *Radar New Station Bays * '''Bay 1: Venus * Bay 2: Jupiter * Bay 3: Phoenix * Bay 4: Mercury and Hydrus Trivia *From Series 10 onwards the BA sets underneath the helmets are replaced with the firefighters Turnout gear as they have now got stationwear. *Outside Steele's new office, there is a picture of the original fire station from 1987. Gallery File:Officer_Steele.PNG|Station Officer Steele File:Sam_Tân.PNG|Fireman Sam File:Penny_Morris.PNG|Penny Morris File:Elfis_Cridlington.PNG|Elvis Cridlington File:Arnold.jpg|Arnold Mckinley File:Ellie_Phillips_Promo.png|Ellie Phillips Screen Shot 2014-07-10 at 10.30.32 pm.png|Jupiter Screen Shot 2014-07-10 at 10.31.56 pm.png|Venus Hydrus.png|Hydrus ThCACQ6RO2.jpg|Mercury File:Phoenix_in_action.png|Phoenix Imagerdcd.jpg|Tempoary Mobile Control Unit used whilst the new station was being built Fire service Logo.png|The Pontypandy Fire Brigade logo O.jpg|Original 1987-1994 station Ppfsst.png|Pontypandy fire station season 3 File:FireStationSeason5.jpg|2003-2005 station 2008-2014 station.jpg|2008-2014 station File:Wikia-Visualization-Main,firemansam.png|The Pontypandy Fire Brigade since 2003 File:Js8.jpg|Jupiter exiting the old station File:Imagefdok.jpg|The new station under construction Sam parks Hydrus into the Fire station bay.png|Bay 4 of the new fire station where mercury and Hydrus are kept File:The_new_fire_station_aerial.png|An areal view of the new station at the end of Heroes of the Storm High res new fire station.jpg|During the Storm File:1.png|The Emergency Bell Water tank valves.png|The water tank valves at the back of the station Hemet rack.png|New larger helmet and BA shelf in the new station Former Fire station.png|Mercury & Venus leaving the old station for the last time. Fireman sam HOTS.png|Sam in the new garage File:Fire_station_bays.png|Venus and Jupiter exiting the new station Nfs.jpg|Jupiter and venus returning to new base Nfds.jpg|Seating area Nk.jpg|New kitchen area ke.jpg|Kitchen entrance Fi.jpg|Emergency board Nb.jpg|New bell Pole.jpg|New pole Tt.jpg|Jupiter and venus ready for turnout Jupiters.jpg|Jupiter turnout Mct.jpg|Mercury turnout Nfsc.jpg|Under construction Fire station mains outlets.jpg|Hydrant outlets Fire station lockers.png|Lockers Capture9 zpsc05e71c9-1-.jpg Norman'sPitfall53.png Norman'sPitfall47.png Norman'sPitfall42.png Norman'sPitfall43.png Norman'sPitfall44.png Norman'sPitfall45.png Norman'sPitfall46.png Norman'sPitfall54.png Pontypandy Crew.jpg Elvis.jpg Fire station grand opening.jpg Fire station mains outlets side.png Fire station Penny's locker.jpg New fire station ribbon cutting.png Fire station flag.png Fire station balcony.png|Balcony Station officer Steele looks at the Emergency board.png Emergency board Pontypandy overview.png|Pontypandy overview Nfsb.png|Bell Dining area.png|Dining area Soso.png|Steele's office Imagerty.png Mc.png|Mercury and Hydrus Eag.png|Emergency alarm in the garage Skk.png|Sam wearing workwear in the kitchen/dining area im.png|Sam and Elvis sliding down the poles Fire station Garage overnight.png Briefing room.jpeg|Briefing room File:Fire_station_clouds_gather.png Category:Locations